jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tirsiak (Who Framed Miku Characters)
Tirsiak (Refereed name Unknown Specimen 4) (Alias names: The Floating Wolf Girl) is the humanoid teen living the Snow Mountain Village, San Francisco and her encountered to resistance live-action, who was having fun playing with people including James Taylor Valiant Description Biography Early History Tirsiak is little known for the short names and doesn't have the full names, She only the primarily names of Tirsiak and her program files are "Tiri.exe", Little known about the biography are Tirsiak is usually calm, joyful, good natures and living from the Snowy Mountain Village, San Francisco. The programming internal noted by the personality has the self-awareness. As it yet to be Tirsiak was able can flowing barefoot upon within flight and able to walkthrough in traffic road. Grew up are physically refereed the young girls involved are generated by area. Born From The Programming Spawns Of The Wolf Playing With Human Encountered The James Taylor Valiant Revealed Couples Times Resistance Exile An Modern-Age Of Framed Miku History Biographical Profile Background Appearance Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion Tirsiak is one of the most human-like specimens seen in the game, and resembles a young woman with amber-colored eyes and short white hair which obscures her right eye. She also has the ears and tail of a wolf, which are the same color as her hair. She has a pair of brown deer antlers which seem to have a wooden texture, and a necklace with various gold beads on it. She wears a brown top with a shawl and skirt both made of dark brown fur, brown arm warmers lined with cream colored fur, and brown leggings with a band tied around the right knee. Tirsiak is also barefoot. Who Framed Miku Tirsiak is one of the most human looking-specimens seen from the Snow Mountain Village, San Francisco. Born from the programming resistances in Anime-Reality. She resembles to the young girls are teens states 18-year-old appears short white hair and red colored eyes. She also appears to be having ears and wolf tail which are while also making her a humanoid. Also it appears that she is having deer antlers on her head. She is wearing a simple brown top and matching bottoms. Tirsiak also the clothing are casual which was the randomly appears is current from storage had the Tirsiak's Outfits, She wears the shoes which are the walk able to traffic road, And she also wears socks whose inside house indoors to roommates. She wears to school uniform different in modeled colour whose to wearing on school outfits. She is also barefoot with toenails are white color. Clothing * Normal Outfits * School Uniforms * Casual Outfits ** Jeans ** Sandals * Winter Outfits * Pajamas Outfits * Summer Outfits * Supreme Outfits * Sailor Outfits Personalty Relationship * James Taylor Valiant (God-Big Brother / Following Friends / Couples Friendly) James Taylor Valiant are first encountered to Tirsiak, Destination in the Snowy Mountain Village, While the walk through is nearly in snowfield within the white fog and flowing upon that guest visited, Her adopted with pets of wild animals are moose, wolf, bears which was the unharmed they might have playing. James Taylor seems that wild animals decided need going outdoors before the Tirsiak will triggering to James. Wild animals began the block path and James Taylor Valiant made out and they start to chasing, After the several minutes later being passed out and exhausted. Tirsiak arrive towards to James Taylor Valiant. She is really through and James Taylor Valiant are feeling made throughout by the pursue wild animals, Not much the wild animals couldn't attack the human. Because is the good standing that is only things to playing hobbies. Tirsiak seems shy and James is really acknowledge about the Tirisiak pets is being current to chases from previous couples times. After his still exhausted. Then she picking up and sent into the her house. He's first visited to Tirsiak House Inhabitant. Even his full charged are stopped chase of jogging. Tirsiak make any impressions to topics him and having fun playing him. After awhile, The Kemika Nova groups towards to Tirsiak snow field when the James Taylor distance are going and they spotting the inside house. Tirsiak have the new following friends to James Taylor Valiant. The groups is also talked and where he was went the located and inhabitant that adopted pets from their currently scene in this place. * Kemika Miku (Followers) * Kemika Mikuo (Following) * Kemika Len and Rin (Following/Followers) * Kemika Gumi (Followers) * Kemika Rinto and Lenka (Following/Followers) * Kemika Teto (Followers) * Kemika Neru (Followers) * Kemika Gumiya (Following) * Kid (Support Following Friends / Boyfriends) Goals * Protect the human-race and specimen by tyranny BNK48 Machines Quotes * Will you follow with me? * Such an good nature, Where you are. * Where you lived come from? * Lonely is near this snow. * Don't worry humans, I'll keep you safe. Trivia * According the game developer, Originally Tirisiak have the creepy things with frightening appearance in the game, The reason for her non-frightening appearance is simply because Akuma Kira was tired of drawing creepy things, so he decided to make something cute, Like anime art style design. * She is a reference to several Eskimo/Inuit folktales such as the Fox Woman. * Tirsiak in-media of Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe, She states are 18-year-old teens. * Her hobbies are having fun playing with human includes James Taylor Valiant, She didn't had to personal attacks to murdered in the scene, he then setting Tirsiak are good-standing natural characteristic in hobbies are only resistance scene. Gallery 8EECD003-4A96-4A99-AC45-69CC9F0D70BD.png 67E3CBD3-9131-4D19-8B54-99A17A01BC9C.png FFF57FDF-8380-4189-BDFD-F9DCACB3DB2E.png CE83A467-F7BC-484F-9339-03CEFF7A90C2.png A647C8AA-9553-4F7C-A6A6-66DB652D752E.png 978FDCB9-5491-422B-91D1-1B4A69A07035.png 7D76CC5B-08E3-47F7-880B-C5941FFF9EFF.png 6A7560FF-4086-4D52-B8E9-4A00BEB123B3.png 69E2EB74-F5B3-487B-83BA-BFB61261E398.png 377D19A9-05B1-4571-9C98-1016B47D9969.png E3B1189D-1E42-44DF-B3CC-296D429D37E8.png C259192F-CC80-4630-9DF0-9D06C7E6EF1D.png 9CCA70EA-018E-4FA4-8586-925C8ACBE4F3.png D03E0A64-FADB-4C88-B6D4-25F16595DF86.png A855700A-8830-423D-B715-676AE26479E1.png See also * Unknown Specimen 4 on Villains Fandom * Unknown Specimen 4 on Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion Fandom Category:Who Framed Miku Characters Category:Who Framed Miku Universe Category:Anime-Reality Category:Live-Action Reality Category:Teenagers Category:Humanoid Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anime Category:Female characters Category:Guardians Category:Half Human-Wolf